


The Parties In this Town Suck

by Anonymous



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cheating, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, based off of canon but diverges from it a lot lmao, eventual redemption arc, idk why i did this i don’t ship them lol, jules didn’t fuck nate’s dad, lowkey pretty violent tbh, the most canon thing about this is that nate’s an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jules and Nate run into each other at a party.





	1. I Should’ve Stayed Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this at 2:00am after watching the new episode and got some sick inspiration to write this? Might make this like a whole multi-chapter fic or maybe a series of one-shots with Nate and the other people in the show. Also, this has not at all been proofread so if it’s shitty then I apologize.

Nate Jacobs. 

He’s the last person Jules was expecting to see this late at night this far from town. 

Lawndale’s an okay place during the day, but whenever Jules needs something a bit more she had to uber half an hour away to get it. 

It’s a party. A pretty decent one. Decent booze. Decent people. Not so decent surprise appearances though. 

He’d seen her first, leaning against the wall near the dance floor. She was dressed in all white. White tennis skirt, white platforms, white crop top. Her hair was pink and blonde instead of blue and her makeup was outlandish as usual. He liked it. 

When Jules saw him, her natural response was fear. She’d barely seen Nate let alone spoken to him since then and there he was, not six feet away, at the party she’d gone to to get as far away as she could from him. 

Maybe not him, but everything in that town. Except for Rue. Rue was the only thing that managed to make moving to Lawndale worth it. She wondered what Rue would think of all this. Her, going alone to a random party in the middle of the night and running into who else but Nate Jacobs. She tried not to think about it. 

Neither of them had moved yet or looked away. They just stared. They both thought about just turning away and pretending the whole thing never happened, it’s not like two people who knew of each other had never seen each other at a party before. It didn’t need to be a thing. 

Yet neither of them moved. 

Not for awhile. Minutes passed. Five, six, ten, and they were still just looking at each other. Anyone else would’ve thought it was fucking weird, but it felt right. 

It was Nate who took the first step forward. He’d probably deny it if anyone ever asked, but it was him. 

They were standing just a couple of feet away now, still not saying much. Nate had a bottle of beer in his hand and Jules just fiddled with her fingers. They never took their eyes off of each other, though. 

Another couple of minutes passed before one of them spoke again. 

“What are you doing here?” Jules asked and she doesn’t look away from him like she normally would. 

He hesitated, unsure of how to answer her. The truth was, he didn’t really know why he was here. He’d do this every once in awhile. Wake up in the middle of the night and find a party. He didn’t get drunk or high, not usually. He’d have a drink or two, but mostly he’d just watch. He didn’t tell anyone or take anyone, not even Maddy, just left and didn’t come back until just before he had to wake up. 

“I needed a drink.” Nate answered her, tapping a finger on the lip of his cup. 

She nodded. She didn’t believe him. No one came to this kind of party looking for a drink, but she didn’t fight him on it. “Where’s Maddy?” Jules asked. 

Nate shrugged, “At home. Rue?” Jules blushed a bit at the mention of Rue’s name. Nate noticed. 

“Same.” Jules says, picking at the hem of her skirt. It drew Nate’s attention down to her legs. They looked especially bare and her skirt looked especially short. His jaw tightened. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked her, struggling to pick his eyes up from where her fingers were. 

Jules shrugged, “The nightlife in this town isn’t exactly what it is back in the city. These parties are kind of the only thing that can satisfy me, you know?” Jules told him, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and licking her bottom lip. He noticed. 

“We have parties in town, you know.” He regretted it as soon as he said it. 

She looks down at her feet, a polite smile on her face. “I’m not really welcome at the parties in town, if memory serves me correctly.” He doesn’t apologize. She doesn’t expect him to. 

“There’s a Halloween party next month at a friend of mine’s.” He doesn’t know why he says it. It sounds like an invitation, like a date. 

“You can come. Bring Rue.” He adds. It relieves some of the immediate tension. Jules nods, “Sounds like fun. I’ll think about it.”

“Are you and her, you know?” he starts and they make eye contact for a moment. She’s a little confused. 

“Are you guys like...a thing, I guess?” He asks. She shook her head no. “No. Just friends. Really close, but just friends.” Jules tells him, leaning her head back against the wall. 

“Oh. I guess I just thought because she’s, you know.” Nate says trying to explain himself . Jules smiles at him and shakes her head again, “No, we’re just friends.” 

“Good.” 

Nate doesn’t mean to say it out loud. That “good” means a lot of different things and all of them makes this conversation a lot harder. As soon as he says it they look each other in the eyes. Jules is confused, the whole night has been confusing. Nate’s trying to hide how pissed at himself he is for saying it out loud. 

“Good?” 

Nate hesitates again, trying to find the right words. “I just mean...I don’t know what I mean.” He doesn’t laugh or try to break the tension, just keeps looking at her. It makes her blush. He notices. 

“Why didn’t you bring Maddy?” Jules asks him. She’s not sure if she’s overstepping. 

She is, but he answers anyways. “I don’t know. Guess I just needed a break for the night.” He takes a step towards her it’s small and if you weren’t her, you probably wouldn’t have noticed it. 

“A break?” Jules asks, her fingers going back to her skirt. 

“A break.” He answers her. 

They’re looking at each other again. Real intent. He’s glancing down at her fingers, playing with the hem of her skirt. 

“You look nice.” Is all he says. Jules blushes. 

“Thank you. It’s new.” Jules tells him, referring to her skirt. He reaches over and touches the hem of her skirt. “I like it on you.” He tells her, his thumb stroking the skin on her thigh. His thumb is rough and calloused just as she expected, but he touches her soft and slow. 

She’s bright red. He likes that. 

“Thank you.” She tells him, her voice is soft and shaky. His thumb is still there, just barely brushing against her inner thigh now. He likes how she responds, he moves his thumb up a little bit more. She whimpers. It goes straight to his cock. 

“I like what you wear, you know that? All your short skirts, these tiny little tops. Who do you wear them for?” He asked, he’s whispering now and she’s backed up against the wall unable, the hand that was once holding his drink now against the wall, trapping her in. 

She doesn’t say anything, she’s too speechless. She’s still not processing that it’s happening to her. Nate doesn’t like that. 

“Answer me, sweetheart. C’mon, use your words. I know you can.” He says, pulling on the skirt just lightly.

Jules whimpers and whatever voice in her head telling her to stop this before it’s too late is being drowned out by Nate and his hand up her skirt. 

“You. It’s for you.” Jules tells him and she’s looking up at him now. He’s smirking. He likes her like this. 

“That’s right.” He says, his fingers going up and down her thighs teasingly. “Please.” Is all Jules can manage to get out. “Please, what? What do you want?” He asks her and she gets even redder when she realizes he’s going to make her say it. “I want you, please.” Jules says, hoping it’s enough. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asks her, his eyes dead serious and his whole hand grabbing her thigh. “Want you to fuck me, please.” 

Nate laughs. A cold, mocking, laugh and for a second Jules worries that it’s all just some big trick. “That’s what i wanted to hear.” He tells her. 

Nate takes Jules out to his car. They both know why he won’t just take her to one of the rooms and fuck her in the house, he can’t risk anyone seeing.

Jules doesn’t care enough to confront him about it. They gay in the backseat and Nate forces her onto her knees. It’s tight and uncomfortable and she has to spread her legs to make it work. 

He likes that. 

He grabs her by the hair and forces her head back so she’s looking at him, “I want you to take my dick down your throat. Think you can do that for me?” Nate asks her and she just nods her head. He pulls on her hair again, “Use your fucking words.” He snarls angrily at her. 

“Yes.” 

He slaps her. It’s not too hard. It doesn’t hurt, but she corrects herself anyways.

“Yes what?” He asks her. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He just unzips his pants and pulls his semi-hard dick out of his pants. 

And of course, he’s big even when he’s not fully hard. Thick, veiny, and long. He’s clean shaven and Jules has to stop herself from drooling. 

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” He scolds her and she whispers an apology before sitting up a bit and taking his dick in her mouth. 

He’s still got a hold on her hair and every time he isn’t satisfied, he pushes her head further down on his cock and makes her gag on it. 

She’s covered in her own spit and his precum and she loves every second of it. “You fucking love this, don’t you? You love choking on a big fat cock, huh? What kind of whore fucks her friend’s boyfriend?” She can’t respond to any of them, too busy gagging around Nate’s cock. 

When he’s just about to cum he grabs her by the hair and pushes her off of him. “I want to cum inside of your hole, sweetheart.” He tells her and then grabs her by the shirt. 

He pulls her back up on the seat cushions and flips her skirt up. Her face is buried into the cushions and her ass is up in the air, only covered by a pair of skimpy pink panties. Nate was behind her, shirt off, pants and boxers around his knees, just watching. 

He gives her ass another slap. She whimpers and it only turns him on. He does it again. He hooks a finger into her panties and rips them off. “I hope you didn’t like these, sweetheart.” 

They were her favorite pair, but he didn’t care about that.

He shoves two of his fingers in her mouth and then spit into her hole, getting her nice and wet for him. 

Jules whimpers something that sounds like please and Nate just chuckles and takes a second to really look at her. The same girl who’d threatened him and herself with a knife just a couple of weeks ago at his party was bent over in his car covered spit and pre-cum, begging to be fucked. She looked pathetic, her skirt flipped up, her panties and shirt ripped, and her makeup smeared across her face. She was completely exposed and just about anyone could walk by and see what she’d go through just to have his dick in her hole. He fucking loved it. 

He slid his fingers into her hole once he’d gotten her wet enough and he almost came just watching how her tight little hole swallowed up his fingers. “You look so pretty back here.” He told her, giving her only a few seconds to adjust to size of his fingers. He waited a seconds before giving her ass another slap, making it go bright red. This one was hard. 

Jules cried out in pain, “Where are your fucking manners? You don’t know how to say thank you when you get a compliment?” He asked, giving her another one even harder than first. 

There were tears coming from her eyes and her voice was shaky and desperate. “Thank you, sir.” She barely makes it out. 

Nate chuckes, the same evil chuckle and left a kiss on her asscheek. 

“That’s more like it.” 

He says, sliding his fingers in and out of her fuckhole. Jules lets a moan rip through her and Nate just speeds up. 

He scissors his fingers trying to open up her hole enough to fit his cock. Not that he cares whether it hurts or not. 

He adds a third finger, spits in her hole again, and decides that she’s ready. He grabs her by the hair again and put his dick back in her mouth, “I can’t wait to cum in your ass.” Nate tells her and pulls out once again. 

He grabs pushes her back down to where she once was and lines her up with his cock. “Beg.” He tells her and quickly obliges. 

“Please, sir, fuck my hole. I need your cock so bad, I’ve been good, please, just fuck me.” Jules begs, her voice hoarse. 

Nate slaps her ass. “Again, I know you can do better than that.” He tells her.

Jules cries out in pain again, “Please! I’m such a dirty fucking whore. I need you to fill me up with your big cock so bad, please, please. No one can fuck me like you can.” Jules was at her most desperate now, tears streaming down her face and Nate’s pre-cum falling from her lips. 

She does what he asks, but he slaps her ass again anyways before pushing himself into the blonde. 

Jules cries out some desperate plea of pain and pleasure and grips onto the seat of the car. Nate just growls, giving Jules a few moments to adjust to him. 

Nate’s dick is much bigger than his fingers, but Jules’s hole swallows it up just the same. Nate could cum just looking down at her. Her ass is bright red from being spanked so hard and she’s being spread painfully wide around his dick. 

He doesn’t give her anymore time, just starts thrusting into her deep and hard. Nate can’t tell if she’s crying from pain or pleasure, he suspects it’s a little of both, but he likes it either way. 

Jules is taking in so much of his cock all at once and she can’t distinguish what feels good and what doesn’t anymore, she just know she never wants Nate’s cock to be out of her again. 

He’s not slow. He’s not gentle. He’s fast and he bruises her hips with how hard he’s gripping her. He slaps her ass again, hard. 

Jules has to stop herself from begging for more. 

At some point her grabs her by the throat, props her up on her her knees, and fucks into her until he cums inside of her. He pulls out and there’s cum leaking out of her ass and some on her brand new skirt. 

“You’re a fucking mess. I’ll drive you home.” He tells her. It’s the same hollow, cruel, emotionless voice he uses during school. He turns it on and off so easy. Jules is still laying there, in a pool of their spit and his cum, her whole outfit ruined, too fucking wrecked to do anything but lie there. 

Nate puts his shirt back on, pulls up his pants, and gets out of the car to walk to the driver’s side. 

He doesn’t say anything the whole half hour ride home and even if Jules wanted to, her voice was too weak.


	2. Don’t Forget The Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Nate cope with their guilt, Maddy and Rue are suspicious, never forget to check your car for your mistress’s panties.

It’s business as usual Monday morning when Nate and Jules pass each other in the halls. They hadn’t talked about it, they just knew everything had to go back to normal.

Nate doesn’t look Jules’s way when he and Maddy walk down the halls together. Jules nods along when Rue says something about him being an asshole. To anyone who didn’t know Nate and Jules, they were acting perfectly normal. 

Unfortunately, Maddy and Rue knew Nate and Jules.

Of course, neither of them knew what had happened on Saturday, but they’d both been acting strange. 

Rue suspected something was up when Jules didn’t speak to her all Sunday and when she had her father drive her to school rather than ride their bikes together, but she officially knew something was wrong when Jules came to school in a turtleneck. She never covers her neck. Even when it’s cold. She says it’s her best asset.

The truth was, Jules knew that Rue would know something was wrong. She could read her like a book and if she’s spoken to Rue on Sunday, still recovering from the night before, she would’ve figured it out. And the turtleneck? The bruises Nate left around her neck still hadn’t faded. 

Maddy had started suspecting that something was wrong with Nate when he showed up on her doorstep Sunday morning saying he wanted to spend the whole day spoiling her. It was the kind of thing he’d do after a big fight or after something awful happened. He swore it was just because he loves her. She knew it was a lie but figured, why waste a perfectly good shopping spree?

Rue, in typical Rue fashion, was the first to say something, “Are you like...okay?” Rue asks Jules while the blonde is zoned out during third period. 

She hasn’t written a single note down, she’s too busy replaying the events of Saturday night like she’d done for over forty eight dollars. She’d even reach up and touch the bruising on her neck every once in awhile. The pain was almost comforting...it made her remember what it was like to have him inside of her. 

She knew it was wrong. To have done it in the first place and to still be thinking about, to miss the feeling of his dick inside of her. Nate has a girlfriend. A perfectly nice girlfriend who’d been nothing but nice to her since the second she came to town. 

She feels overcome with guilt every single time she looks Maddy’s way. How do you like someone in the eye after you’ve sucked their boyfriend’s dick?

“Jules? Hello?” Rue asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She did it again.“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just tired.” Jules tells Rue and gives her a weak smile. Rue doesn’t believe it for a second, but she lets it go. For now at least. 

The day is long and grueling and Nate spends most of it dodging suspicious questions from Maddy. 

She knows he’s guilty of something and he knows she knows. Neither of them have said anything so far, but every other sentence that comes out of Maddy’s mouth is a trap. 

He knows he has no right to feel annoyed by it, he did do something and now he’d have to find a way to make it right without ever telling her. 

He’d felt like shit the morning after the party and he figured the only way to ease his guilty conscience was by giving Maddy whatever the hell she wanted. He took her on a shopping spree in the city, went with her to get her nails done, and set up some cheesy ass picnic in the park. It didn’t help. 

He thought he could just try being a better boyfriend in general so he spent all of lunch listening to her talk about her problems. It didn’t help. 

It sure as fuck didn’t help when Jules walked into fifth period in another god damn skirt and some outrageous makeup look. He think she’s begging for his attention, wants to get the both of them in trouble. Wants him to get so angry with her that he fucks her again right there in the middle of school in front of everyone. 

She’s wearing a turtleneck. He likes that. 

He knows she’s wearing it because he’s marked her up so fucking good. Under that her skin is purple and sore and she has a constant reminder that he was there. 

He wishes she could show them off, let everyone know he was there, he’d fucked her until she cried and she loved every second of it. 

He wonders if anyone else in town has had his hands where his were. If anyone in school knows what she looks like when she’s that desperate to be fucked. Suddenly he’s angry. He’s not sure why, but something about her being touched or even looked at by anyone other than him makes his blood boil. 

He doesn’t like how close Rue stands to her and he nearly snaps when he sees some guy from their English class check out her ass. He has that same urge from before, to fuck her in front of the whole school, show everyone what’s his. 

Only, she’s not his. Maddy is. Maddy’s hot and funny and a lot smarter than most people (even Maddy herself) give her credit for. He always thought about what their future would like together. He’d probably go to UCLA for football and get recruited into the NFL while her social media career took off. They’d get married, move somewhere family friendly, maybe have a kid or two, and that’d be it. It made sense for both of them. 

They’d planned a nice life together and he wouldn’t ruin it for a girl that meant nothing to him. He’d just have to fix it. 

The fifth period bell rings and Nate’s just desperate to get home and get some sleep. He hadn’t gotten a wink since Saturday. The guilt’s been getting to him whether he wants to admit it or not. 

Maddy turns to him, “Drive me home? Mom took my keys because I missed curfew last night.” Maddy asks him before he can even stand up. 

“I can’t today, baby. Tomorrow.” Is all he says. 

“Seriously? It’s your fault I missed curfew. It’s not like you have something more important to do, right?” Maddy asks. It’s another trap. If he says no, she’ll think he’s doing something behind her back. 

Maybe if he hadn’t have had sex with another girl a couple of days ago, he would’ve fought her back. But he’s trying to be a better boyfriend and he knows if he didn’t give in, they’d get into a fight about it anyways. 

“You know I don’t. I can take you, I’m just tired.” Nate told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Maddy doesn’t look convinced. 

He spots Jules on the walk to their car. She’s talking to Kat instead of Rue for once and of course so they stop to chat for a minute. 

He and Maddy are holding hands and Jules looks down and winces like she’s just been pinched. Nate notices. 

He’s having trouble focusing on the conversation, but he knows he should be paying attention. His name comes up a couple of times, but he’s still looking at Jules. She’s trying a bit harder to pay attention than Nate is. In fact, she’s trying to look anywhere, do anything, but stare back at him. 

When the conversation ends and Kat and Jules walk by, Jules’s shoulder brushes against Nate’s and they both tense up. 

Maddy notices it, but thinks nothing of it. 

Maddy spends the whole rest of the walk to their car talking about her birthday party in a few weeks and Nate tries to pay attention, but finds his mind wondering back to Jules again. 

“Do you think I should have it on the Friday of my birthday or the Saturday?” Maddy asks as she drops her dance bag in then backseat of his car. 

He’s not paying attention. Maddy notices. 

“Are you even listening to me?” She asks and it takes him a moment to realize she’s talking to him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I am.”

“What was I talking about?” 

There’s a silence. More silence. Even more silence. 

“Unfuckingbelieveable.” Maddy chuckles bitterly and turns her head towards the window. 

Nate looks over at her and reaches to grab her hand, eyes still focused on the road, “Baby, I’m sorry. I’m just tired.” 

“Yeah, you said that already. Yesterday. This morning. At lunch. During class. What the fuck are you losing so much sleep over?” He clenches his jaw. Another trap or genuine concern? Both. 

“I’m sorry...I’m just stressed. Your birthday, right? Come on. How about I take you to dinner on your birthday, any restaurant you want and we can party on Saturday?” He asks her, squeezing her thigh endearingly. 

Something still stinks, but Maddy doesn’t press him further, just tells him all about the French resturant in the city he’ll be taking her to on her birthday. 

The ride to Maddy’s house feels almost as long as the day itself, but they make it in one peace. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Get some sleep.” Maddy tells Nate while reaching back for her dance bag. 

“I will, I will. Call you tonight, alright?” He says, his fingers drumming lazily against the steering wheel.

“Nate?” She asks, still faced towards the backseat. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“You want to tell me why the fuck I’m looking at some other girl’s underwear in your car?” 

He can kiss that nap goodbye. 

\- 

It’s almost midnight when Jules gets a text from a number she doesn’t recognize. 

“Open your window.” is all it says.

Something tells her she shouldn’t open it. In fact, she thinks she might double lock it just in case, but then she thinks it could be Rue and she could be in trouble. 

So, against her better judgement, she pulls back her blinds back wearing only a pair of underwear and a tank top. 

Standing on the other side of it is Nate Jacobs. 

She doesn’t unlock her window, they just stare at each other until Nate speaks. “Can I come in?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I need to talk to you and I’d rather not do it between two inches of glass.” 

“Just talk?” 

“Just talk.” 

“Fine, but my dad’s asleep. You have to be quiet.” 

He nods. 

It takes her a couple of moments, but she opens the window and he crawls through. 

Once his feet are on the ground, he takes a look around Jules’s room. It looks like it’s Jules’s room. There’s pictures of Rue and some other people from her old life on the wall, it’s bright purple, there’s a vanity mirror over her desk, and she’s got homework all over her bead. It’s cozy. 

Nate doesn’t get to enjoy it for very long though, he has business to attend to. He takes a few steps towards Jules until she’s backed up against her desk. Just like last time. She’s suddenly extremely aware of how little clothing she has on. 

He hasn’t said a word yet, he’s just looking at her. His eyes are dark and intimidating and she doesn’t know whether he’s there to talk to her or to fuck her or who knows what else

He just grabs her arm, opens her hand, and drops the ripped pair of panties in her hand. He closes her hand back up, but he’s still holding it.“Thought you might want these back.” Jules swallows thickly and says something low that resembles a thank you. 

“Maddy found them in the backseat of my car.” He tells her and Jules’s eyes widen in horror, “I made up a story about a guy from the football team borrowing my car. You’re so fucking lucky she believed it.” 

He says and he’s still looking deep into her eyes, not three inches away from her face. 

“I’m lucky she believed it? You’re fucking lucky she believed it, Nate. It’s you who’s getting dumped on his ass if she ever finds out.” Jules says out through gritted teeth.

“Shut the fuck up.” He tells her, taking a step forward so that they were even closer. He’s towering over her and she feels tiny in comparison, but she’s not afraid. 

“Or what?” She challenges and she doesn’t back down this time, she takes a step forward and they’re so close that their chests are nearly touching. 

Nate is breathing hard and his fists are clenched. He’s angry, the kind of angry that should probably scare Jules. 

But he doesn’t do anything. 

“That’s what I fucking thought.” Jules tells him. She’s pushing him, hoping to set him off, and he does just that. He grabs her by the hips, hard, and she winces. 

He turns her around and bends over her desk, slapping her already sore ass. She cries out in shock and pain and pleasure and she’s not sure which she feels mostly He keeps her there like that one hand on her back making sure she stays down. She wouldn’t dare move anyways. 

There’s a mirror over her desk and his dick twitches just thinking about how she’s going to watch him fuck her senseless. 

“Someone really needs to teach you to shut the fuck up.” Nate says, pulling her panties down her legs and shoving them in her mouth. 

He leaves another smack on her ass and starts rummaging through a few drawers attached to the desk until he finds a bottle of lube in the third one down. He chuckled, “So fucking predictable. You know, I don’t even think you deserve for me to prep you properly. Maybe I should just fuck you like the little whore you are.” He grabs her by the hair, and bend over on top of her making her look at the two of them in the mirror. ”How do you feel about that, sweetheart? How do you feel about me ruining your pretty hole for anyone else?” 

She says something incomprehensible through the panties which he’s pushing further into her mouth as he speaks. He spanks her again and her moans are muffled by the makeshift gag. “Hmm...I’ll be nice this time, but I can’t promise anything.” 

He gets one of her hands and wraps it around his dick, she’s jerking him off from behind and every once in awhile he’ll smack her ass and she’ll know she’s not doing something right. Not going fast enough, going too fast, squeezing too hard, not squeezing hard enough. Whatever it is, she always corrects herself when he tells her to. 

“Enough.” He tells her when he’s hard enough. She stops immediately. “You were such a big girl just a second ago, baby. What happened? What happened to the girl who was standing up to me, hmm?” He asked, lubing up two of his fingers and lining them up with her hole. He spreads her legs and slides her fingers in without warning, “Now you’re just back to being the same slut who likes her friend’s boyfriend’s dick down your throat. Pretty pathetic, hmm?” He asks. 

She just gasps as his fingers slide into her, “What would everyone think of you if they knew what you did with me? How you offered yourself up to me this easy? What would Rue say?” He chuckles, thrusting his fingers in and out of her and her hole hungrily hangs onto his fingers. 

He opens her up nice and good and she’s a drooling, desperate, mess by the end. “Look at you, sweetheart. All worked up and I haven’t even put my dick in you.” He whispered against her temple. 

He lubes up his dick and places it against her, he waits a minute but then pushes into her. It’s slow at first, different from last time, Jules has a second to adjust before he begins to pound into her. 

He’s merciless and he has both of her pinned behind her back. He fucks her so hard into the the desk that the bruises on her hips ache and plead for it to stop. She loves it though, cherishes every second he’s inside her.

She lasts a lot longer this time. Draws it out so that she’ll feel him in her ass for weeks to come and when he finally cums she nearly drools as he begins to leak out of her hole. 

He stays that for a while after he cums this time, trying to catch his breath. His skin was hot and there were sweat beads coming down his face. 

He’s resting when he looks down at her hips where the worst of the bruising was. He pulls out of her, stands her up, and takes the gag out of her mouth. 

He tugs on her shirt, “Take this off.” His voice is surprisingly soft when he speaks and she obeys, slipping the tank top over her head. 

He’s not looking at her, he’s looking at her body. He didn’t really get a chance to the other night. 

Jules feels more vulnerable now than when he was inside of her, she can’t bring herself to look at him. 

He places a gentle finger on her hips where the bruises are. She winces and so does he. “I did this.” He mumbles. 

She’s confused. He doesn’t sound proud like he usually does...almost ashamed. Jules nods and for a second something flashes across his face that almost reminds her of guilt. 

He doesn’t apologize. She expects him to this time. 

Instead, he grabs her by the jaw. It’s firm, but not bruising like usual. 

“Nobody fucking finds out about this, alright? Not even Rue. Understand?” He says, any amount of human emotion absent from his voice. 

She nods and his grips gets just a little tighter. “You words. Use your words.” 

“I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise.” He let’s go of her and she’s standing them completely nude now as he walks back towards the window.


End file.
